


A Spray of Water Falling on a Wave

by AuroraCloud



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fandom Stocking 2017, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s10e12 The Doctor Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraCloud/pseuds/AuroraCloud
Summary: A moment in the life and space travels of Bill Potts and Heather, after.





	A Spray of Water Falling on a Wave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nenya_kanadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenya_kanadka/gifts).



> Thanks to [triplesalto](http://archiveofourown.org/users/triplesalto) for beta-reading!

It was a waterfall falling from a mighty mountain on a solitary moon, and Bill and Heather were in it, they _were_ it. They were some gusts of water in it anyway, gushing and sparkling and intertwining, falling falling falling together until they hit the stream far below in a magnificent spray and foam. The stream/they/she/everything flowed together.

At some point they separated from the water and lay on the sandy shore, first in the form of mist, then as two women, the forms they had known first and remembered best. 

”Wow. That was intense,” Bill breathed when she figured out how to make her vocal cords work again.

”Yes,” Heather said, almost shy.

”Was that…? Sort of…?” Bill glanced at Heather.

”In a way.” Heather smiled. ”And not. When we are water, we are completely different from when we are human.”

”And still, there’s something similar. Everything in nature… it’s all, at its depth, the same, isn’t it?” The Doctor had taught her things like that. She was learning them in a new way now. She wondered if the Doctor would be curious of this existence. Some day she’d go back and find him and they’d talk and have fun. But now. Now she was with Heather and she had a whole new world still to discover.

”Yeah,” said Heather, and touched her cheek.

Her touch still could set Bill aflame, or should she say ’boiling’ now? But they weren’t liquid at the moment. Solid, very much so, she thought as she let her gaze linger on Heather’s body. They hadn’t created themselves any clothes when they had become human again. Wise, that. She touched Heather’s lips with her finger, then let her hand trail down on Heather’s neck, her collarbone, her breasts (lingering there for a caress), finally coming to rest on her belly.

Heather’s existence quivered a little, like she was almost turning into liquid again. That seemed to happen when she was emotionally charged or just excited. After a momentary flicker, she became fully solid again. She leaned against Bill and kissed her lips gently, like a spray of water falling on a wave.

They looked at each other. ”How do we do this?” Bill asked.

Heather smiled. ”What?” She kissed Bill again, a little firmer. ”I think you already know how we do this.”

”No, I mean… This.” Bill gestured at their bodies. ”We were water, now we’re human. You said it’s just rearranging atoms. How do we do it, precisely?”

Heather pulled back and frowned thoughtfully. ”I bet it has something to do with quarks.”

”Quarks?”

”Yes, the little particles that make up atoms. Remember the Doctor’s lecture about them? I shift them, somehow? I don’t know how, though. And maybe I’m wrong. It might have been how I travel through time. There was a memo — but you see, when you become the pilot of sentient space liquid, you don’t remember memos very well. You just do things when you know it. Does it matter?”

”I don’t know. I’m just curious. About everything.”

Heather smiled. ”That’s what I love about you.”

Bill beamed. She felt her heart turn into warm, glowing liquid. Figuratively, at least, though it could have been for real, too.

Heather looked at her tenderly. ”You were even curious about me.”

”Why wouldn’t I be? You’re brilliant.” She leaned across and touched Heather’s cheek, caressing the smile that appeared. ”Dazzling!”

”I wish I’d known I could be dazzling when I was still human.” Heather rested her head in the crook of Bill’s shoulder. “Think of the adventures we could have had together.”

”But then you wouldn’t have been there to save me from dying.”

”Who says I wouldn’t? Think I’d have let you go gallivanting about the universe in a sentient spaceship with our mad old professor, and not tagged along?”

Bill laughed, but there was pain, too. There was a whole universe of possibilities that hadn’t come true because Heather hadn’t felt she belonged anywhere for long enough to stop staring at a puddle.

Not that she regretted what they had. But wouldn’t it have been amazing to try her hand at the human story they could have had?

Well, now she had their story in this space and time. Damn if that wasn’t quite gorgeous, too.

She took Heather’s hand and raised it to her lips. ”The Doctor told me about parallel universes. Somewhere, there’s a universe where it all happened. You followed us, and the three of us travelled together in time and space.”

”And maybe we have our own TARDIS there. If we got tired of travelling with the Doctor.”

”Maybe.” Bill hadn’t got tired of travelling with the Doctor. But if she ever had, she’d have been sure to bug him into finding her a TARDIS, too.

Heather played with a lock of her hair. ”Think we know about quarks there?”

”Maybe.” Bill turned to face her. ”But we don’t know about being water in a waterfall and _merging_ and falling and becoming foam.”

”Or about saving your true love with a kiss.” Heather plunged her hand in Bill’s hair. ”Damn, I love your hair.”

”And I love you. Mmm, now that we’re nicely close and naked, we should make a little love, right?” Bill pulled Heather down on top of her.

”Or a lot of love.” 

”That sounds good, too,” Bill said, and captured Heather’s mouth in a long, tender kiss.


End file.
